Oakland Murder;An interactive murder mystery for she-cats
Summary; You are Willowfoot,the daughter of the RiverClan deputy,Sneezenose,and his loyal mate,Dovesong.Your littermates are Auraheart and Stormcloud.You have a crush on Oakpaw.That night he was given his warrior name,Oakland.But during his warrior vigil he is killed,Daisytail's kits are stolen,the fresh-kill pile is destroyed,and everyone thinks ShadowClan is behind it.This infuriates you.Now you are determined to find the kits and who did this and why. Major characters(Ones that will have at least one appearence): Riverclan; Leader:Sleekstar~Slender silver she-cat. Deputy:Sneezenose~Tabby tom,mate;Dovesong Medicine cat(s):Gentleheart~Gentle light brown she-cat. Leaf-flight~Tabby she-cat with lighter patches. Warriors: Dovesong~Fluffy white she-cat,mate;Sneezenose Stormcloud~Dark gray tom,mateless. Auraheart~Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat,mateless. Willowfoot~Light brown she-cat with white paws,mateless. Shadowclaw~Black tom,mateless. Goldenheart~Golden tom,mate;Daisytail. Pepperfur~Gray she-cat with darker spots,mate;Nettlenose. Nettlenose~Sandy ginger tom,mate;Pepperfur. Queens: Daisytail~Pretty cream queen.Mother of Goldenheart's kits;Ticklekit,Gigglekit,and Snifflekit. Elders: Histor~Dark brown tom,former kittypet. Sharpleg~Light gray tom with one leg. Noface~White she-cat with a furless face,one eye,and a shredded ear. Kits: Ticklekit~Golden she-kit.Parents;Daisytail and Goldenheart. Gigglekit~Cream tom.Parents;Daisytail and Goldenheart. Snifflekit~Golden and cream tom.Parents;Daisytail and Goldenheart. ShadowClan; Leader:Bubblestar~Dark brown tom with barely visable spots,mate;Missy. Deputy:Crinklenose~Gray tom with a permenant snarl,mateless. Medicine cat(s):Foxheart~Reddish she-cat with a hard shell and heart of a fox. Warriors: Lilactail~Lavender-point siamese she-cat,mateless. Queens: Missy~Ginger she-cat,former kittypet,expecting Bubblestar's kits. WindClan; Leader:Faststar~Small,slender brown she-cat.Expecting Littlewind's kits. Deputy~Littlewind~Silver tom,mate;Faststar. Medicine cat(s):Icyfur~White tom with gray points. Warriors: Whirlstripe~Light tabby she-cat with swirly pattern.Her mate,Swiftfoot,doesn't appear,and is therefore not listed. ThunderClan; Leader:Whipplestar~Tortoiseshell she-cat. Deputy:Redclaw~Ginger tom,mateless. Medicine cat(s):Sadsong~Gray tom with big sad eyes. Warmpaw~White she-cat. Warriors: Crystalfur~She-cat with an unnamed fur color,mateless. Cats outside of Clans; Leader~Yellow tom,mate:Rogue. Rogue~Tabby she-cat,mate:Leader. Warrior~Tabby tom. Queen~Yellow she-cat. Kit~Small yellow tabby she-cat. ;(; That took forever.Now let's have some fun; 1.)You blink your eyes.You look around the warrior den."Dovesong,Sneezenose,Auraheart,Pepperfur,Stormcloud..." The familiar names of your clanmates dance around your head.You lick your white paw.Your brother is walking out of the den."Stop!" You hiss."What?" Stormcloud asks."I need to make dirt." You let him go,after explained that you wanted to be the first cat to welcome Oakland after his vigil.He nods his head and continues on to the dirtplace.You settle your head down when you hear the worst words ever... "Oakland's dead!!!" The whole clan dashes out.There he is.Your love.Dead. You: Wail because of how much it hurts. (go to 2) Pray to StarClan he's alive,even though you see the holes in his neck. (go to 3) Nuzzle his cold fur. (go to 4) 2.)You wail for him.Your sympathetic sister nuzzles your shoulder."I know you love him."She says.Her pretty tortoiseshell fur always makes you feel good.Auraheart's your sister,how couldn't she?"When we were apprentices we said we would names kits after trees,like us."You sob.Auraheart starts grooming you.Sneezenose,your father and deputy,narrows his eyes."The fresh-kill pile is torn apart."He hisses.He's right.All the fish is ripped to shreds."Ticklekit!Gigglekit!Snifflekit!My kits are missing!"Daisytail cries.This is a disaster! You: Continue to grieve for Oakland. (go to 5) Help clean the FKP. (go to 6) Intervue Daisytail. (go to 7) 3.)Your heart is pounding.The two teeth marks on his neck are so obvious,so deadly,yet you pray that this is a nightmare and Oakland was about to walk in the den and share a fish with you.You lick the dried blood from the young cat's sandy fur."Remember we will have lovely kits.We will name them Birchkit and Pinekit.Just wake up.WAKE UP!!"You cry.Dovesong comes and licks your fur.You feel like a kit,but it hurts your heart."He's dead,little one."She tells you."I know."You say.She nods and leaves you with Oakland.Sneezenose,your father and deputy,narrows his eyes."The fresh-kill pile is torn apart."He hisses.He's right.All the fish is ripped to shreds."Ticklekit!Gigglekit!Snifflekit!My kits are missing!"Daisytail cries.This is a disaster! Continue to grieve for Oakland. (go to 5) Help clean the FKP. (go to 6) Intervue Daisytail. (go to 7) 4.)You nuzzle Oakland's cold fur.Your heart is heavy with grief."Why,Starclan,why?"You wail.Stormcloud nudges your shoulder.His eyes are sad.He was friends with Oakland.Sneezeose,your father and deputy,narrows his eyes."The fresh-kill pile is torn apart."He hisses.He's right.all the fish is ripped to shreds."Ticklekit!Gigglekit!Snifflekit!My kits are missing!"daisytail cries.this is a disaster! continue to grieve for Oakland. (go to 5) Help clean the FKP. (go to 6) intervue Daisytail. (go to 7) 5.)You sit for a day and a night grieving for Oakland.The clan hurries around you.Oakland's murderer is not caught,although the kits are found...dead."Hyperthermia."Gentleheart told you.You feel worse.The clan is starved.You got nothing from grieving for too long.Oakland visits you that night."You should have helped."He says.Daisytail's kits are beside him.They are no longer in this cruel world,but hurt for their mother.This is not what you wanted,was it? The End. 6.)You lick Oakland's limp body and pick up the fresh-kill."It's still edible."Sneezenose reports."Not as appetizing,but edible indeed." you smile for the first time that day."Good."Soon all the prey is picked up,you can do something else. Intervue Daisytail. (go to 7) Find Oakland's murderer. (go to 8) Hunt. (go to 9) 7.)You dash to Daisytail."Come sit down."You coax.You find a suitable fish and give her some."When did you last see the kits?"You ask."Last night,Moonrise."She sobs."What happened after that?"You ask."I lead Gigglekit to the Dirtplace,then I took jim back to the nest.I heard a noise and they were gone! I searched for them,but couln't find them!"(Will edit)